zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Xentore/Chapter 13
With a moment of hesitation, I headed down the abyss of a pit. Phos and I were climbing down the ladder, it seemed to me like death. "Are you coming?" I asked the fairies. "No thank you. I'm speaking on behalf of the fairy race. Fairies do not like to linger around pitch black trenches." Navi said. "Alrighty then." "Will you quit wasting time?" Phos remarked, not wanting to argue I followed down. The statue of the bird slowly and gradually covered the hole. ---- Skull Kid was lurking through the Lost Woods, up to no good like usual. He found a point far enough from Kokiri that no sound would come from this point to Kokiri. Skull Kid looked around him to see if nobody was there, no one was. He double checked to see if any pesky deku scrubs were hiding, all was silent. He took the 48 bombchus and placed it on the ground, lighting them all the once. Skull Kid let out a feint giggle. He hid behind a tree, waiting for the moment to come, nothing happened. He plugged his ears and waited a little longer, nothing happened. "What the?" Skull Kid uttered to himself. He thought if he plugged a little harder and counted down from 5 to 1 the explosion would go off, so he waited. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Confused, he said, "Er, 0, -1, -2, -3, -4, -5 okay something isn't right!" He walked up to the Bombchus, he realized that the wick was unlit, Alright, alright, stay calm. It must've been the air. Yeah, it's pretty humid. He lit them, this time the moved forward, all igniting in unison. Bingo. They moved forward, Skull Kid ran back, covering his ears. Though his ears were covered, he could hear a large explosion. A pile of suit was right in front of him. He walked forwards toward the explosion, and saw a pit! "Whoa." he remarked. Out of curiosity, naughtiness, and a need for theiving, he jumped. (And a little stupidity too.) Screaming at the top of his lungs, he fell forward, to what was Clock Town. "Crap, Not here again." ---- I was slowly climbing down the ladder, in fear and unawareness. "How close are we towards the ground?" I asked. "I don't know, a mile? Two?" "What?" I asked rudely, "That's like, a million miles or two million miles." "No, that's a mile or two miles." Phos said. "Well in my mind it is a mile or two miles, and due to the conversion between the Hylian system and the Link-onian system..." "The what?" "The Link-onian system. Anyway, due to the conversion between a mile and my short attention span, it basically adds up to-" "Stop." "What? Did you see my amazing intellectual standards and your lack of awesomeness in comparison to me?" I said, being as cocky as ever. "No. The ladder stops here, there's just a gap and about a hundred foot drop down." "Well then, what now?" "I don't know." Phos replied. "So..." I said, making small talk, "Why did you attack me?" "What?" "When I said your name, you attacked me." "How did you know my name?" He asked, "I saw it in a dream. A vision, more descriptively." "... When you said my name, I thought you were a-" Suddenly, everything shook. Everything. Small rocks fell, rubble was getting down my tunic. I was tightening my grip on the ladder, blistering my hands. All of a sudden, a large rock, maybe 20 pounds, fell and hit me in my stomach. It hurt so bad, so excruciatingly bad, that I totally lost my grip on the ladder. I fell down hitting Phos and making him fall on the way. "Idiot!" He shouted as we fell. "I didn't do anything." We were getting closer and closer to the ground, I had to do something. I activated Nayru's Love, a spell created by Nayru to keep anyone in it from further harm. "Get in!" I shouted, "What?" he replied, "Get in." Like getting under an umbrella, he did so in this spell. We fell and fell and fell until we hit the ground, no pain whatsoever. It was amazing. But Nayru's Love shattered after a few seconds. "Okay, can we go to Termina now?" "Retrieve your fairies." "How?" "I don't know, do something." I thought and thought hard, remembering that in a time like this Navi and I prepared. We made a random song with the craziest notes ever, and both memorized it. I played the song. "Link, this is no time for goofing off." Phos said, I finished the song. "I wasn't, I'm getting Navi." Like that, the three fairies flew down. "Hiya Link." Navi said, sounding very scared from the dark path above. "Alright, with the fairies energy I need them to help teleport to Termina. I just need them to float near me." "Okay, but will this hurt at all?" Tatl "No, it won't hurt me at all." Phos said, "Oh okay." Tael said, "Wait what about-" Tael was cut off by the sound of Phos chanting. "Olvos ottimsnart, ottimsnart Oitanimret. Otrevdamina sov sucol a tu ihim otropsnart." He said. "What was that?" "That is Sheikahn, the language of the Sheikah." After a moment a large wind breezed past me, everything went white, and I opened my eyes. Awakening in Termina. ---- The fourteenth chapter.